The avenger that belonged
by stacythepixie
Summary: from feeling alone to having a lot of friends, how does she feel?


I stretched as I stood up, I had finally finished my boring office job, it was always too easy for me, never a challenge, I always put it down to the studying I did as a child and as a adolescence; I had no friends; I grabbed my black handbag, and put it on my shoulder. I grabbed my files, my laptop and my Twix bar. As I left I said good bye to everyone that I worked with, not like they noticed me, I was just part of the background and that was the way I liked it, being a freak and all. A freak? I hear you ask, yes, I am a freak, a freak that can control, Mother Nature, focusing on earth and water. I kept it secret. How could I not! A child who nearly drowned a boy on dry land because he pulled her pony tail. If my father wasn't there I would've killed him. soon after that, my mother started to become distant from me, then my father left mother for another woman; she suddenly start locking me in the basement, she kept on saying it was because I looked like him and she didn't want to be reminded of his sins.

The journey home was quiet. I got to my apartment and quickly got out my keys. I unlocked my door and when I got in, I headed straight for a shower, I glanced at the clock, it read 9 o'clock in the mourning; I hate doing nightshifts. I quickly had a shower. As I walked out of the bathroom and into the corridor, I felt a presence in my apartment, all I had was a towel wrapped around me. I walked cautiously in to the living room. A man with an eye patch stood there. I started to form water balls behind me. He turned and looked at me directly.

"Olivia Carter. I am Nick Fury. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I came on behalf of S.H.E.L.D." he stated as he sat down on my sofa. I crossed my arms.

"Well Nick Fury, what's this S.H.E.L.D? And what the do you want with me?" I asked. As I stared him down.

"S.H.E.L.D. stands for Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. It is an extra-government intelligence and security organization dedicated to protecting the nations and peoples of Earth from all threats, terrestrial or extra-terrestrial. Its base is in America" He informed. I nodded.

"Well that answers my first question so let's see, you want me to join your little group because….?" I asked. He nodded.

"We can use someone like you, not only is your intelligence extremely and unearthly high, we know about your other abilities" he informed again as he stood up.

"Wow your rounding people like me up now, but the question arise, why haven't you approached me before and how did you come about this information?" I demanded. I hadn't told anyone about that half of me, the only people that I knew of that had any knowledge about me was my parents.

"We always knew of you, we stayed away because your father requested us to and now that he has passed, the agreement no longer stands" he stated as he stood up. I suddenly realised how vulnerable I was, standing there in a towel.

"So you had a stupid agreement with my father, and so you want my help? Well it seems like I have no other choice, or got anything better to do, fine. I'm in" I nodded. The water ball that was floating behind me, sucked into my hand like a vacuum.

"I will come and collect you tomorrow evening. Have a good night Carter." He nodded as he swiftly headed out the door. I sighed. I scratched my head, my hair was practically dry. I groaned and got ready in bed. I got dressed into my green short and vest top combo and grabbed my light golden brown teddy bear bunny that I named madam daisy. I knew it was strange for a 20 year old woman to sleep with a teddy but daisy had always been there for me since day one. I woke up early the next morning; I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and a can of . I sat down on my sofa; I ate my apple as I stared out the window into the city. I thought about going for a run. I walked into my kitchen, putting the can of Dr. Pepper into the fridge. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my work outfit. I wrapped my jumper around my waist. I turned on my IPod and put on my headphones. I left my apartment and locked up. I jogged out into the street, and ran down streets thinking about the new upcoming life that was before me. I did a few more laps as the morning sun rose up on the horizon. I stopped outside my apartment building and went inside.


End file.
